La melodía de mi corazón
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Una dulce melodía lo llevó hasta ella...pero tan repentinamente como la encontró,la perdió...dejando que un soplo de viento la hiciera desaparecer...junto a su dulce sonata... Ahora,después de años...la volvió a ver.CAP 2. DULCE CONFESIÓN Kenshin
1. Dulce melodía

_**LA MELODÍA DE MI CORAZÓN**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1. Dulce melodía

Todo el lugar se encontraba en un silencio absoluto… ni siquiera el trinar de los pájaros hacia acto de presencia allí, donde el sol bañaba enteramente aquel claro de aquel bosque, rodeado de frondosos árboles, donde se hallaba ubicado ese edificio de porte enmaderado y antiguo, en el que se daba lugar aquella competición anual…

Una leve brisa de viento sopló por el lugar, colándose entre las copas rebosantes de verdes hojas y moviéndolas, provocando un suave y dulce sonido como música de fondo para el tranquilo lugar…

De repente algo perturbó aquella apacible tranquilidad, haciendo correr el agua a su paso… No, no era el cauce de algún río que por allí cerca pasase con su agua pura y cristalina… era el correr del agua, si… pero a través de otra cosa…

Seguimos aquel sonido… rápido y calmado… evocando el bullicio del agua al caer por un acantilado, originando una cascada de ese líquido esencial, monumento natural adorado… y se postran ante nosotros, los altos muros de cemento grisáceo de aquel lugar antes nombrado… ese dojo de kendo oculto entre las espesas honduras del bosque, y al que solo un camino estrecho de piedras de río pulidas es capaz de llevar sin acabar vagabundo del lugar…

Allí, el ruido es más fuerte y audible… parece el agua de un grifo… de algún grifo de fuente, que suele haber cerca de esos lugares, especialmente para los viajeros o los kendokas… y precisamente, aquí tenemos a uno de ellos…

Empapando su cara en el líquido cristalino, dejando incluso que un poco de esta mojara su flequillo, un pequeño niño vestido con el uniforme de su escuela, aquella camisa de anchas mangas, que ahora, por ser verano, eran cortas, su gi del color de la nieve y esos pantalones largos y ensanchados en su base, con algunas tablas en ellos, su hakama azul marino… y sin poder faltar, su siempre fiel instrumento de ese arte marcial… su espada… aquella katana de bambú… aquella shinai que ningún daño podía hacer… recostada en el borde de la fuente…

El agua cesó de salir y las pequeñas gotitas, resquicios de esta, caían gravitatoriamente de su flequillo rojo… rojo intenso como todo su cabello… como todo su cabello largo y brillante del mismo color del fuego… del fuego ardiente de un volcán en cólera… y de su rostro…

Alargó su mano a tientas y alcanzó a coger una prenda celeste que a su lado se hallaba… y la pasó por su rostro con cuidado, borrando todo rastro que hubiera de esa refrescante agua que lo había bañado… y finalmente, cuando retiró la toalla, con igual delicadeza, dejó finalmente al sol, apreciar el color de sus ojos abiertos… violetas… un hermoso color malva con el místico resplandor de la niñez y la alegría de alguien que disfruta plenamente de lo que la vida le regala…

Respiró hondamente, aspirando el aire limpio que solo allí podía encontrar… dejando que un leve soplo de viento que se presentó para él, secara además su rostro y lo hiciera estremecer levemente, al sentir el frío de este por el agua que lo había mojado para quitar el sudor adquirido en su competición, de la que salió campeón…

De repente un gran oleaje de viento se presentó ante él, haciendo ondear sus cabellos, sujetos en una pequeña cola alta como los samurais de antaño… Golpeó su rostro y sus ropas, transpirándose el aire enteramente por estas y lo hizo apartarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, para viajar lejos montado sobre este… y sobre el manto de pequeños y rosados pétalos de cerezos que este traía consigo… pero esto, aunque hermoso y relajante… no era lo único que venía con aquella suave brisa… había algo más…

Un dulce y suave sonido… agudo y delicado como los pétalos de una flor… inocente e hipnotizante, cual canto de un ruiseñor, que consiguió sobresaltar al pequeño, quien sorprendido e intrigado, comenzó a buscar de donde venía aquella melodía…

Registró todo el terreno que le era visible… copas de los árboles, matorrales a los pies de estos, incluso se giró a la entrada del dojo, para ver si venía de allí, pero no… la música seguía sonando, y él, más nervioso e impaciente aún por la intriga que lo carcomía por dentro…

Entrecerró su mirada lavanda en un gesto de firme decisión, e incluso podría jurar que su mirada se endureció levemente, dejando de ser aquella inocente de niño despreocupado y echó a correr, internándose por aquel bosque que conocía como la palma de su mano… dejando como único recuerdo de su estancia en la fuente por la que corría el agua, una espada de bambú apoyada en una esquina… y una toalla de suave textura y color del cielo, humedecía y flotante en el aire, para reposar finalmente en la verde hierba a los pies de esta…

Guiado por los tenues rayos dorados del astro en su punto alto del cielo, que las pobladas copas de los árboles dejaban pasar entre sus hojas y por aquella dulce melodía, canto de los ángeles para sus oídos, caminaba ahora apresuradamente, sumido en sus pensamientos…

"_Que música tan bonita… ¿de donde vendrá? Se oye cerca ya… es dulce… y suave… parece… ¡Parece el sonido de una flauta!"_

Siguió caminando en pos de la música, que llenaba enteramente sus oídos y se hacía más audible y menos distorsionada… ahora… podía escucharla en casi su entera totalidad…

"_Si… estoy seguro, es una flauta… no hay duda… Es una flauta japonesa… ¿Quién la tocará? ¿Quién consigue cantar al viento sin palabras? ¿Quién parece que me llama?"_

De pronto un pájaro salió de su escondite en lo alto de uno de los árboles, al tiempo que él se sobresaltaba por esto, sin parar aún su caminar y un rayo de luz se posaba en sus ojos y lo cegaba completamente, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos rápidamente ante tanta luz intensa, ayudado también por uno de sus brazos que subió a tapar su vista… Se detuvo, sus piernas se pararon… mas no fue lo único que perdió su correr normal, cuando entreabrió levemente sus ojos, al cesar un poco el brillo dorado…

Y el tiempo se detuvo… todo a su alrededor se paró parcialmente… se quedó estático en el sitio, tanto o más que una piedra o estaca de madera, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, dilatando sus pupilas violáceas y su boca acompañando al gesto de sorpresa, igual de abierta… El viento que hasta hace unos momentos era algo aligerado, sin llegar a ser un golpe rudo de este, pasó a convertirse en una suave brisa veraniega que a su rostro llegaba y a cabello y ropas hacía hondear… y él, sin saber ni donde estaba siquiera… no podía más que tener sus ojos fijos en su frente…

Allí, delante de él, se alza en todo su esplendor e impotencia, el más grande y antiguo árbol de cerezo que había en todo el bosque… Nadie sabía con certeza cuando fue plantado, ni cuanto lleva allí, pero lo que sí es, es que en sus ramas podías apartarte de todo y ser arropado por el mundo de los sueños gracias a sus pétalos… a esos mismos pétalos que ahora caían lentamente… despacio… con miedo de llegar al suelo… y quedaban levitando graciosamente alrededor de una figura que allí, sobre la rama, descansaba…

Y la música volvió a ser dama de honor de sus oídos, solo durante el tiempo que tardaron sus ojos en admirar por completo a aquel quien sobre la rama estaba sentado… una niña… Una hermosa niña, vestida con un kimono sencillo y ligero, ropa de verano y con tonalidad igual, blanco inmaculado, con leves pinceladas en rosas, pétalos de cerezos bordados y un obi color lavanda, tono pastel también, haciendo juego con aquellos dos pequeños lazos que sujetaban dos lindas y graciosas coletas, a cada lado de su cabeza, con esas hebras negras como el mismo carbón, azabaches y suaves a su tacto, pareciera ser, que formaban su cabello ligeramente largo…

Se quedó extasiado sin apartar los ojos de aquella imagen celestial… Los ojos de ella permanecían cerrados… su rostro fino y de piel blanquecina irradiaba paz y serenidad, al igual que la música que emanaba de aquel instrumento alargado de madera, que en su boca se hallaba y que junto a sus brazos, creaban esa hermosa melodía que se internaba por todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ninguna parte, estremeciéndolo de arriba abajo y… extrañamente, conseguían que su corazón latiera… rápido y apresurado…

El viento mecía sus cabellos al compás de la música… al igual que las largas mangas de su kimono y los bajos de este, que ahora cubrían sus pies, que colgaban de la rama… Los pétalos de cerezos acariciaban tiernamente su cabello y su rostro, así como alguno, que juguetón, se atrevía a rozar sus delicadas manos, que bellas tonadas conseguían con su movimiento… y él, allí parado formando parte del paisaje… y contemplando embelesado a aquel ángel con la tenue luz del sol posándose sobre su cuerpo, y creando brillos, reflejos y sobras a su, ya de por si, hermosa figura… ¿Una niña o un ángel? No lo sabía… solo, que parecía más pequeña que él…

Repentinamente, la música cesó… atento había estado también a ella, y se había dado cuenta de que con la última nota de larga duración, que se perdía en el viento, se acababa la sonata… y en cierto modo, se apenaba por ello… era preciosa… como su intérprete…

Retiró la niña la flauta de su boca suavemente, en un quedo movimiento lleno de delicadeza, aún sin abrir sus ojos y la bajó a la altura de su pecho, acercándola con cariño a su regazo, abrazándola como a su mayor tesoro… y entonces abrió los ojos… y él, quedó totalmente perdido por ellos…

El mar… la tranquila visión del océano se manifestó delante de él… el color marino y profundo del azul que pinta el agua del mar… el color azul brillante que a los zafiros, aquellas piedras preciosas, se atribuye… aquel color tan inusual y hermoso… que nunca jamás había visto con tanto esplendor… la grandeza que solo su dueña sería capaz de darle…

"_Hermosa… simplemente hermosa… ¿Quién eres?"_

Prendado… esa era la palabra… estaba totalmente hipnotizado… y sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, por miedo a que la imagen se desvaneciese… ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué de repente se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué un calor agradable recorría su cuerpo, salido de su corazón?

"_Mi corazón… late… ¿feliz y rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto que de repente siento? Y yo que puedo saber… si solo soy un niño de ocho años… Pero, quiero saber…"_

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron… la inmensidad de un profundo manto azul contra la hipnotizante magnificencia de un fondo violáceo, color de las flores de lavanda que crecían no muy lejos de allí… y todo se paró…

Nada existía… salvo ellos dos, en aquel ambiente de ensoñación perfecta… nada, salvo aquel paisaje de campo de flores, repleto de una gran variedad de ellas, destacando sobre todo… los hermosos árboles de cerezos que se encontraban en flor…

Mas un golpe de viento todo lo desvaneció… Un fuerte vendaval cruzó en aquel momento por el lugar tan tranquilo y silencioso donde los niños se hallaban… una fuerte brisa arremetedora, que contra el rostro del pequeño fue a chocar… haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad… El aire lo empujaba con su fuerza y lo obligó a entrecerrar sus ojos, para evitar que algo le entrase en los ojos, aunque él… no quería… no quería dejar de ver a esa niña… pero su mente le ordenaba cerrar los ojos…

Un brazo subió a la altura de sus ojos, ayudándolo a luchar contra el viento, así como todo su cuerpo y la extremidad superior restante, oponían su fuerza contra el aire… Costosamente, manteniendo a duras penas a sus ojos abiertos, elevó con esfuerzo sus ojos hasta la rama, pues los había bajado al momento del choque con el aire, pero se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver lo que sucedía…

El aire que momentos antes hacía danzar a los pétalos de cerezos alrededor de aquella niña, movía las hojas y los mismos pétalos de aquel árbol, provocando que poco a poco, pero a la vez tan rápido a la vista, la imagen de ella se desvaneciera de su visión…

"_¡Oh no! ¡La perderé!"_

Increíblemente, dando un rudo zarandeo al brazo que protegía sus ojos, le plantó cara al viento y dio un paso hacia delante, señal de soberanía, consiguiendo que ya su fuerza no lo afectase, pero eso poco le importaba… solo quería…

- ¡¡No te vayas!!- estiró impotente su brazo, como queriéndola alcanzar, allá en lo alto del árbol

Pero ella… ya se había desvanecido… y como único recuerdo… a él le quedó aquel perfume que recién percibía en el ambiente nuevamente calmado y sin resquicios de viento, solo una leve y suave brisa… jazmines…

- ¿Quién eres?- susurró al viento, sin apartar los ojos del lugar donde segundos antes, se encontraba un ángel

* * *

N.A: bien, primer capítulo de "La melodía de mi corazón", terminado

Bueno… que les pareció? Un tanto extraño no? jeje, pero se nota a la legua quienes son los personajes verdad? Jajaja!!

Vaya, vaya… será esa niña un ángel? Pobre niño… no pudo ni su nombre saber… pero tranquilos… sabéis que aunque lo intente no soy mala jajaja!!

Vale, queréis saber como se me ocurrió esto? Bueno, pues todo tiene su inicio el viernes: Mis primos se presentaron por sorpresa y… dios, nunca pude imaginarme lo que me traían… Como regalo por mi santo… me traían la edición coleccionista de la serie **CLAMP Club de Detectives** en DVD!! Llevaba años buscándola, porque solo tenía los comic y ellos… dios, me trajeron no solo los DVDs, sino además los de la edición coleccionista y de su propio dinero!! Dios, les tubo que costar… En fin, que después de montar un fiesta por todo lo alto (me volví a caer por las escaleras al salir corriendo para enseñárselo a mis padres), pues nos pusimos a verla y… en el capítulo 9, que corresponde al volumen dos del manga, al capítulo 7, era en el cual Suo se encuentra por primera vez con Nagisa, la chica que después, se da cuenta de que la ama. Bien, este primer capítulo se basa en ese encuentro.

Bien, lo dicho, que como excepción os pondré este pequeño fic que creo, constará de tan solo algunos capis más y además cortitos y luego ya, seguiremos con los que están online, pero es que no pude resistirme a la carita que me pusieron para que lo subiera jeje

Bueno, ya debo marcharme

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


	2. Dulce confesión

_**LA MELODÍA DE MI CORAZÓN**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Dulce confesión**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, consecuencia del sol que en estos, juguetón como solo él podía, se había posado y lo había despertado… Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose aún a la intensa y brillante luz y sin saber todavía, donde se encontraba… preguntándoselo internamente…

Se incorporó levemente, aún con su espalda recostada en el robusto tronco de aquel árbol que sombra y frío reconfortante le regalaban y dando dos nuevos abrir y cerrar de ojos, paseó su vista por su alrededor…

Todo en silencio… todo en calma… todo tranquilo y en paz… el viento cruzando el lugar con parsimonia y meciendo tanto las copas de los árboles, provocando un suave y relajante sonido, como su propio cabello, tan largo que debía y solía recogérselo en una cola a la altura de la nuca, dejando que este cayese libre y ordenado por su espalda, cual cascada de fuego ardiente, del interior de un volcán… Rojo, su cabello era carmesí como la misma lava y brillante con el sol como los mismos rubíes que a las joyas acompañaban…

Nada… nada se apreciaba para perturbar la paz de esa zona del bosque y él… allí sentado debajo de un árbol… respirando aire puro y despejando su mente… pero… no había podido…

Llevó sus ojos al cielo… azul… celeste enteramente… sin ninguna nube pasando cual mullido algodón de azúcar y dejó que el aire recorriera su rostro como suave brisa de primavera…

"_Otra vez ese sueño… Siempre igual… siempre el mismo… desde hace tantos años… cada noche sueño con ella…"_

Seguidamente, la bajó nuevamente hasta su regazo, donde sobre sus piernas, reposaba un pequeño cuaderno de campo, abierto, dejando ver sus hojas blancas y un bolígrafo destapado sobre esta… Sonrió ampliamente y recogió el bolígrafo con una de sus manos, leyendo las frases que antes eran tapadas por él…

'_- ¡¡No te vayas!!- le imploró él impotente, suplicante en su mirada y alzando su brazo al cielo, donde su imagen se escapaba de su mano_

_Mas cuando la última palabra abandonó sus labios, ella ya se había marchado del lugar, desvaneciéndose cual adorada aparición del Ángel San Gabriel a la Virgen María y dejándole a él, con un último recuerdo suyo… una dulce melodía clavada en su corazón… y un exquisito perfume a puros jazmines…'_

Volvió a sonreir… al tiempo que cogía delicadamente aquel cuaderno tan preciado con sus manos y lo cerraba con sus ojos, para evocar ese recuerdo de su niñez clavado para siempre en su alma, su cuerpo y su mente… y como no… en su corazón…

"_Han pasado tantos años… yo tenía tan solo ocho años cuando te vi… allí, sobre la rama de aquel cerezo… tocando esa melodía con tu flauta… ¿Cuántos años tendrías tú? ¿Dónde estarás ahora?"_

Dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se levantó de su lugar tan cómodo, con el tronco del árbol como respaldar. Estiró un poco sus agarrotados músculos, después de tan gratificante, aunque triste sueño a la sombra del árbol… un almendro, precisamente en flor… precisamente cubierto por aquel manto de pétalos blancos que recordaban a la misma nieve, cuando en invierno, los cubría por completo… Sacudió sus ropas, para quitar las arrugas y asentársela mejor, así como quitar la poca tierra que se hubiera quedado pegada a ella…

"_Bueno… ha sido una mañana muy agradable… Adoro venir por este bosque… prácticamente, me crié aquí… y además… aquí… Aquí fue donde la vi a ella… Ella… ¿Cómo estará ahora? Quién sabe…"_

Se agachó a recoger un pequeño bulto que se encontraba a un lado de donde instantes antes había estado sentado y guardó en él, aquel cuaderno, previamente cogido de la verde hierba, cerrando después, esa mochila que había cogido.

Se la colgó, posando el asa sobre su hombro derecho y afianzándola bien para que no le molestara, pues era una bandolera, pero no le gustaba llevarla colgada como debiera ser, le era molesto… y miró una última vez a ese almendro que había resguardado su sueño…

"_Creo… que ya es hora de marcharse… el trabajo me espera… Pero…"_

Volteó a su espalda y fijó sus ojos violáceos en un pequeño sendero, sin camino ni señales, solo delineado por todos los árboles de pobladas copas llenas de hojas verdes que a sus lados se alzaban, bañado por unos suaves rayos de luz solar, que le daban un ambiente… de ensueño…

"_Pero creo… que antes de volver… iré a visitar… aquel lugar…"_

Emprendió su caminar hacia el sendero que fijo estaba a su frente y se perdió en este, opacando su figura por la luz tan brillante que de repente se internó entre dos de las copas de los árboles.

"_Tanto tiempo y jamás pude olvidarte… ni por un momento… Veintiocho… esa es mi edad ahora… Veinte años con un recuerdo… cualquiera diría que estoy loco, pero yo… no lo creo así… porque mi corazón… así me lo dice… Cada vez que sueño contigo… él goza de la misma felicidad que yo… y late rápido y fuerte… tanto, que temo que se salga de mi pecho y vaya a buscarte… Cada vez que te recuerdo… no puedo evitar estremecerme… no puedo evitar que la sangre suba por mi cuerpo y se agolpe en mis mejillas… haciendo que me sonroje tanto, que parecieran las hebras de mi cabello… Se me hace tan difícil acallar lo que mi corazón y mi alma piden a gritos… por eso… me hice escritor…"_

Caminaba a paso lento… sin prisa… deleitándose con el paisaje, aunque sumergido en su propio mundo… El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte y él elevó su mano a su frente, para acomodarse mejor el flequillo ligeramente largo, sin llegar a taparle la visión, que se había desarreglado con este… Sin más, siguió andando, soltando un hondo y sonoro suspiro de sus labios… frustración de no tener lo que se desea…

"_Si… soy escritor… y ya he publicado quince novelas… quince novelas de las que ella es mi inspiración… mi musa divina… quince novelas donde se reflejan todos los sentimientos que mi corazón tiene hacia ella… quince novelas… y ahora, me encuentro escribiendo la que hará el número dieciséis, pero… extrañamente… esta vez tú me has inspirado a que escriba la verdad… a que la trama se lleve a cabo… a raíz de nuestro primer… y único encuentro…"_

Estaba muy cerca ya… podía oler aquella esencia a flores de cerezos que rodeaba al lugar, así como toda la calma y la tranquilidad que igual la acompañaba…

"_Ah… ¿Por qué? ¿Es justo sentir esto? ¿Es justo tener este gran y puro sentimiento por ella? ¿Por alguien que quizás solo fuera una vil jugada de mis ojos, de mis ojos de niño soñador? No… no lo creo… no puedo creerlo… Yo sé que ella existe… yo sé que aquel día la vi… yo sé que aquel día… me enamoré perdidamente de ella… Sí, yo sé que aquel día hace veinte años… descubría de forma inocente y a la vez intensa… lo que era sentir que tu vida se ahoga sin ella… lo que era el enamorarse por primera vez… En mi caso… por primera y única vez… pues estos sentimientos, son solo para ti… solo para ti, la única dueña de mi corazón… ¿Volveré a verte algún día?"_

Detuvo su lento avanzar por la luz cegadora que lo asaltó en ese momento… en el instante en el que llegaba al final del sendero… y entraba en aquel pacífico claro, donde se hallaba ese famoso árbol… que le trajo la visión de lo más hermoso que se cruzó en su vida… Tuvo que volver a levantar su brazo hasta su frente para protegerse de toda la claridad que entraba al lugar… como cada vez que visitaba aquel sitio… pero esta vez había algo distinto… algo que no había las otras veces que había venido a lo largo de esos años… un peculiar olor a… jazmines… y… el comienzo de una dulce tonada…

"_No… no es posible… Esto es…"_

Se internó completamente allí, dando varios pasos apresurados hacia delante… y apartando la mano de sus ojos, estos se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa de ver aquello que ahora se alzaba ante él, como de escuchar las notas siguiente que seguían en esa melodía y sentir como el perfume de jazmines poco a poco lo rodeaba y lo turbaba, haciendo que todo… quedase en un segundo plano…

Allí, delante de sus ojos… en el mismo árbol… en la misma rama… y en la misma posición que veinte años atrás… la hermosa figura de una mujer de cuerpo delgado y piel de seda, logró hipnotizarlo totalmente, con ayuda de la música que sus labios y sus manos hacían sonar de ese instrumento que tocaba… una flauta japonesa…

Los pétalos rosados danzaban con el viento en un suave baile alrededor de ella… rozando su piel en algunas ocasiones… su piel delicada y blanquecina cual muñeca de porcelana… y en otras se colaba entre su cabello oscuro… negro… azabache como la noche… extremadamente largo y precioso… y cayendo libre y suelto cual corriente de agua por un precipicio en el curso alto de un río…

Sus dedos se movían grácilmente sobre la superficie del instrumento y tapaban los agujeros adecuados a cada nota de la melodía… de aquella dulce e hipnotizante melodía que se colaba por todo su cuerpo…

El kimono que vestía era azul oscuro… azul marino… azul hermoso de zafiro con varias pinceladas en blanco, formando los pétalos de una flor… los pétalos de los jazmines que invadían el ambiente… y con un obi color violeta… el violeta de sus ojos… y este, se mecía igualmente con el viento, volando como su cabello y los pétalos que caían despacio de las ramas del árbol donde se hallaba sentada…

La música penetraba por sus oídos a todo su cuerpo… y su corazón latía desbocado de nuevo… desenfrenado y fuerte… dolorosamente tan fuerte, que quería salirse de su cuerpo y llegar junto a esa bella aparición para que lo escuchara…

"_Es… ¡Es ella!"_

Su cuerpo no se movía… su mente no respondía… solo podía admirar con sus ojos fijamente abiertos, a esa hermosa mujer que tocaba la misma melodía que veinte años atrás escuchara… a esa misma mujer… que creía… era esa niña que antaño vio… y que no se pudo volver a sacar de su corazón…

Mas de repente ella los ojos abrió… y él, de nuevo por ellos se perdió… Volvió a encontrarse náufrago en una barca de remos por aquel inmenso océano que eran los ojos de la joven… que el agua del mar coloreaba en sus iris, junto con un brillo especial, que sería la envidia de el más bonito amanecer en alta mar… y todo se detuvo… el correr del tiempo… el cruzar del viento… el danzar de los pétalos… el sonar de la música… todo, para dejar que ellos dos se volvieran a encontrar… pero… no todo se paró…

Sucedió tan rápido que casi ni es capaz de recordarlo… en un momento estaba de nuevo perdido por aquel lugar donde solo él tubo derecho una vez a navegar hace veinte años… y en otro se encontraba debajo de aquel frondoso árbol… con ella en brazos…

La sorpresa de la visión de aquel joven escritor debió ser demasiado fuerte para ella… tanto, que ante el sobresalto, su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio que había adquirido para estar en lo alto de la rama y sin remedio, caí hacia atrás, precipitándose contra él suelo… mas ella no gritó… no podía hacerlo y solo sus ojos cerró, a la espera de lo inevitable… pero el golpe nunca llegó…

Alarmado y volviendo a la normalidad, él no tubo ni que pensárselo, ni siquiera su mente divagó… Tiró su bolsa al suelo, sin prestar atención en como lo hacía y corría hacia el árbol, recibiendo a aquella mujer, que como ángel del cielo, caía a sus brazos, resguardándola rápidamente en su pecho…

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar… su corazón se salió finalmente de su cuerpo… y el calor reconfortante recorría todo este, al sentir el delgado y frágil cuerpo de aquella joven de hermosura extrema cual dulce inmaculada… Su fino rostro, ahora expresando terror… sus delicadas manos aferradas a ese objeto de madera del que brotaba música… sus mejillas sonrosadas, sobresaliendo extremadamente en la blancura de su piel… el tacto de esa piel de sea a través de su ropa en su cuerpo, haciendo estragos en él, provocando que su sangre hirviera y se agolpara en sus mejillas sacando una bella tonalidad rojiza… y sus labios… aquellos labios esculpidos por el mejor artista de todo los tiempo… que entreabiertos ahora, te pedía un beso a gritos…

Era ella, no había duda… jamás pudo olvidar aquellos ojos, que nuevamente por un segundo había visto… ni la exquisitez de esa melodía… y mucho menos… a su persona…

"_Dios… es ella… es mi musa… es mi ángel, que por fin volvió a mí… Después de tantos años… te volví a ver… después de tantos años, mi corazón volvió a latir solo para ti… solo para que tu oigas… solo para que tú sepas lo que siento… pero… ¿Cómo decírtelo? ¿Cómo decirte que he vivido enamorado de ti durante veinte años, sin que me tomes por loco? ¿Cómo hacer para que si quiera, no te vuelvas a ir?"_

Un pequeño quejido lo trajo de vuelta a la normalidad, para apartar por completo todos su pensamientos, al presenciar como el sonido había salido de los finos labios de aquella mujer que en sus brazos se encontraba y como ahora… sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, para deleitarle con una nueva mirada a aquellas orbes azuladas que de nuevo al trance lo llevaban… al mundo… de sus sueños…

Ella se sobresaltó cuando al recuperar completamente su visión y su consciencia, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de un hombre a quien no conocía… de un hombre de piel morena y extraños ojos… de un hombre de ojos violetas extremadamente hipnotizantes, así como la sonrisa que sus labios comenzaron de repente a formar… y el color de su cabello… aquel fuego incesante que se movía ligeramente con una pequeña brisa que en esos momentos corría por el lugar… de un hombre… que aunque extraño… le parecía familiar…

Asustada, se encogió más entre sus brazos, y abrazó más fuerte su instrumento, como intentando protegerse… pero sin embargo… ni por un momento lo dejó de ver a los ojos… a esos ojos atrayentes…

- Te he encontrado… te volví a encontrar por fin…- susurró con su voz dulce y entrecortada, recuperándose del estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando se removió quedamente en sus brazos

Su boca se abrió ante sus palabras… ¿Qué decía aquel hombre? Pero… por descabellado que pareciera… ella sentía lo mismo… sentía que había vuelto a encontrar aquello que le provocaba ese vacía diario en su alma…

- Usted es…- intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas- Usted es… ¡¡aquel niño!!- y al fin lo logró, sorprendiéndose al ver en el rostro de ese pelirrojo, la fugaz imagen de ese niño de años atrás, que la sorprendiera un día practicando con su flauta

Y él sonrió feliz… su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia y su corazón dio un vuelco en su cuerpo… al saberse recordad… al saberse nunca olvidado de la vida de aquella niña, ahora convertida en toda una bella mujer… y esto, consiguió sacar un exquisito sonrojo a las mejillas de la joven, que se tintaron del color carmesí de las rosas de pasión, al ver la expresión en el rostro de ese hombre…

- Gracias… por… salvarme…- susurró casi inaudiblemente, agachando su mirada, apenada porque el no viera su sonrojo, aunque ya era tarde... muy bien lo había él admirado para grabarlo en su memoria

Solamente sonrió… y todo en silencio quedó… levemente se podía escuchar el murmullo del viento en los árboles, más nada importaba… solo ellos dos… en ese ambiente que de pronto en uno tenso se tornó… con el incomodo silencio que los acompañaba como director de todo…

Armándose de valor, de un valor escondido en su tímida personalidad… se atrevió al fin a mirarlo aunque fuera de soslayo, más sonrojada e inocente aún… para preguntarle algo… que repentinamente se daba cuenta desde que sus ojos la llevaron a olvidarse de todo…

- Pero… ¿por qué ha dicho eso?- lo miró al fin- ¿es que acaso me buscaba?

No pudo… no pudo resistirse a esos ojos… a esa mirada… su mente no reaccionó… y su cuerpo se movió solo impulsado por su corazón… la abrazó… la empujó contra su pecho, para sentir como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo… para sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de ella se tensaba… para sentir como era rodeado por la deliciosa esencia de los jazmines, al enterrar su cabeza en la cavidad de su fino cuello y aspirar profundamente…

- Te he esperado toda mi vida, mi ángel… Ángel de mi corazón que allí te colaste… para nunca más querer salir…- su corazón hablaba… sus sentimientos mandaban…

Percibió el sobresalto de ella otra vez, seguramente por sentir como su aliento recorría su piel… esa piel delicada y suave perteneciente a los ángeles… Quería ver su rostro… deseaba verlo… así que la separó lentamente, sin llegar a hacerlo demasiado, sintiendo aún su pecho subir y bajar agitado, chocando contra el suyo propio… y la miró a los ojos… viendo la incertidumbre en ellos… la sorpresa… e incluso el espanto ante sus palabras, acrecentado por sus labios entreabiertos… Tuvo que reprimir un gemido que quiso salir de sus labios, por no besarla allí mismo, sin permiso…

- Sé que no me conoces… pero yo siento que lo se todo de ti…- aún más aterrorizada se volvió su expresión… su labio inferior sin quererlo tembló levemente… ¿Qué decía aquel hombre?

Y al ver esto, un resquicio de cordura atravesó su mente, poniéndola de nuevo en funcionamiento…

"_¡¿Pero que digo?! La verdad… eso es lo que mis labios dicen… He vivido veinte años con un recuerdo… con un recuerdo del que todo lo sé… Pero ella… con ella de nuevo aquí… me siento extraño… más que en mis sueños o recuerdos… Ella me hace sentir y comportarme extraño… me hace ser… como realmente soy… un hombre… con el espíritu impulsivo y soñador de un niño… ¿Es posible… que si habla mi corazón… tú me creas todo? O… ¿volveré a estar solo de nuevo…?"_

- Por favor… se que parece absurdo… una locura con vil descaro… hecha solo para dañar… pero es verdad lo que digo…- habló suplicante- Te vi una vez… y quedé prendado de ti…- la miró intensamente… penetrando en su interior a través del mar de sus ojos… fundiendo sus colores en uno solo… azul contra violeta…- nunca más te pude olvidar…

Una nueva brisa de viento se presentó en el lugar, acompañada del silencio de los jóvenes… él, porque estaba extasiado mirándola a ella… y ella… porque se había quedado muy abrumada por la clara confesión de sentimientos que le acababa de hacer… Él… ¡¿estaba enamorado de ella?! Pero… eso no era posible… ¿o sí?

Sus ojos no se apartaban… sus miradas no se bajaban… seguían reflejándose en los ojos del otro… en los ojos de quien hacía que sensaciones extrañas recorrieran su cuerpo… calor… calor agradable y regocijante para su corazón, que apresurado, latía fuertemente en su pecho… ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía ella?

Al ver la cara de total desconcierto que ella le mostraba… se percató de que no sería correspondido… y muy a su pesar… debería olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos… o atesorarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón… pero… por más que alguien le gritase que la dejara a ella y se olvidara… él no pensaba hacerlo… no quería volver a estar solo…

"_No… no deseo perderte de nuevo… No me importa sino veo correspondencia a mis sentimientos… a estos que tengo desde hace tantos años… solo… solo no quiero volver a estar solo… solo… no quiero volver a perderte… y que te vuelvas a convertir de nuevo en un recuerdo… No quiero nada… salvo… que no me deje de nuevo en este infierno… mientras ella se va de nuevo al cielo…"_

- No le pido que me corresponda… no le pido nada… solo…- cogió aire profundamente… su corazón volvía a ahogarse entre sus sentimientos… era una agonía verla delante y saber… que solo así la podría tener… No podía… casi no podía hablar… y aún así… seguía sin poder dejar de mirarla profundamente a los ojos- solo… solo que no vuelva a dejarme… que no vuelva a irse al cielo… y me deje aquí… solo…

Se quedó muy impresionada… él… él en verdad la quería… y le daba igual rebajarse para decírselo… no le importaba que lo tratara de loco… solo quería decírselo… solo quería decirle lo que durante tantos años había guardado para ella… Pero… ¿y ella?

Recordaba perfectamente a ese niño… lo había recordado cada día durante esos veinte años… jamás lo pudo olvidar… aquellos ojos… aquel cabello… su rostro… todo… Se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba notoriamente cada vez que una imagen suya venía a su mente… su corazón saltaba de alegría en su pecho… y no sabría como describir que más sentía… ¿era eso amor? Si… nunca antes lo había sentido… y solo con verlo aquel día ya lo sabía… aunque no se diera cuenta…

El silencio le era muy incómodo al hombre… todo lo peor venía a él de repente… y ya no pudo seguir mirándola por más tiempo… tuvo que apartar sus ojos a un lado, para ponerse a observar la verde hierba que sus pies pisaban, con sus flequillos ensombreciendo sus ojos faltos del brillo que adquirieron cuando la vieron… nada podía hacer…

"_¿Que más podría yo hacer? Por lo menos… estoy feliz de volverte a ver…"_

- ¿Y qué pensaría usted… si yo le dijese… que lo suyo no es locura?- lo asaltó de pronto con su voz dulce y melodiosa… con una voz que lo hizo estremecer… con una voz tan llena de ternura… que lo alentó a llevar sus ojos a ella de nuevo- ¿Qué no es absurdo, ni siquiera descaro? ¿Qué me diría usted… si yo le confieso sentirme igual ahora… y haberme sentido como usted durante estos años?- ahora el abrumado era él… ¿Le estaba diciendo ella lo que él creía interpretar en sus palabras? ¿Le estaba diciendo que le correspondía?- Si yo le dijese… que mi corazón late feliz y desbocado… por volverle a ver… por volver a ver a su dueño… ¿Qué me diría?

"_Te lo diría todo… gritaría a los cuatro vientos que te amo…"_

- Le diría que si eso es verdad… no lo ocultemos más… no más… no otros veinte años más…- contestó al fin, después de unos segundos en silencio, haciendo que el corazón de la joven ni siquiera latiese por la agonía de su silencio- Le diría que si eso es verdad… nos diéramos una oportunidad…- sus ojos chocaban con los suyos y la hacían sentirse tan pequeña al lado de él, pero tan protegida y segura- Le diría… que si eso es verdad… me perdonara…- susurró de pronto, dejando que la frase se fuera con el viento que vino repentinamente al lugar, para mecer sus cabellos- me perdonara porque desde este momento que la volví a ver… no pienso… ni quiero… ni puedo dejarla ir…- terminó con infinitos sentimientos puestos en cada una de sus palabras

Se había quedado sin palabras… quería hablarle… contestarle… mas no podía, algo se lo impedía… un nudo que tortuosamente ascendió desde su estómago a su garganta… e impedía el fluir de sus palabras… y esa insistente mirada que él tenía sobre ella tampoco ayudaba… y más, ahora que se encontraba tan cerca y la… atraía lentamente…

Sin saber como, fue cayendo presa de un profundo trance… de un profundo trance al que fue sumida por los ojos violáceos que irradiaban tanto amor en ellos… que resplandecían hermosamente, llamándola silenciosamente…

El escritor tampoco sabía porque… de repente su mente se nubló y solo su corazón habló… su corazón a través de su boca y sus ojos… y a través de ese incesante latir desenfrenado que retumbaba por todo su cuerpo, llamándola a gritos… Fue bajando lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual con ella, sumergiéndose enteramente en ese profundo mar azulado… hasta que inconscientemente, descendió sus ojos por su rostro… y se encontró con sus labios… rosados… carnosos… delicados… entreabiertos… llamándolo a poseerlos… llamado que fue escuchado…

Ella tampoco sabía porque… lo veía acercarse y no hacía nada… no deseaba hacerlo… no deseaba apartarse… al contrario… se había atrevido a desviar momentáneamente sus ojos de los suyos… y los había posado sobre sus labios… sobre aquellos labios que gesto de decisión infinita mostraban… en aquellos labios tan deseables… que no supo como fue que su mano, que reposaba tranquila sobre su pecho, agarrando su flauta, se alzó sola, y fue a rodear al cuello del joven hombre…

Cerró sus ojos al sentir el roce de su mano en su nuca… y por inercia, la atrajo más hacia sí, alzándola un poco, consiguiendo ahora, que sus caras quedaron frente a frente, que el cálido y dulce aliento de ella chocase contra sus labios, estremeciéndolo electrizantemente de arriba abajo… y no pudo resistirlo más… La empujó hacia él… y depositó sus labios con delicadeza sobre los suyos… probando el tan exquisito y dulce sabor de la miel con esencia de jazmines, que sus labios le ofrecían…

No se sorprendió… no se tensó… ni siquiera respiró… al contrario… lo esperaba anhelantemente, desde que él le confesó todo… desde que lo volvió a ver… Sus ojos permanecían cerrados… y sus labios unidos a los de él, formando un tierno e inolvidable primer beso para ella…

No sabía que hacer… era inexperta en eso… nadie nunca la había besado y por eso… tenía miedo… tenía miedo de no gustarle a él… a él que tan dulce y silenciosamente decía haberla amado… pero todo su temor se desvaneció… cuando él movió ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos… profundizando más el beso…

Su sabor… su esencia… todo era dulce, exquisito, tierno y hermoso… todo en ella lo era… su beso… inocente… tierno… sincero… Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió la suavidad de aquellos labios tan endiabladamente apetecibles, que tan tentadoramente lo llamaban… si antes no quería dejarla ir… mucho menos ahora lo haría… no después de haber probado sus labios…

Se atrevió incluso a hacer más presión sobre ella, para profundizarlo… llegando a hacerlo con desespero y pasión… consiguiendo que sus labios se entreabrieran… y dieran paso a un ritual de conocimiento mutuo… a un ritual... que duró solo hasta que el aire se extinguió…

Tuvieron que separase a desganas… sin deseos de dejar de sentir al otro cerca… Tan mínima fue su separación… que el aliento que salía de sus bocas, producto de su respiración agitada al intentar recuperar el oxígeno por el beso, golpeaba sus mejillas y hacían que adquirieran un color escarlata precioso, así como creaban un mágico ambiente solo para ellos…

Abrió los ojos lentamente… temeroso de que todo fuera producto de un hermoso pero vil sueño, como aquellos que desde hacía años solía tener por las noches… más no sucedió esta vez… esta vez no estaba en su cama, arropado por la colcha y solo en su cuarto… esta vez sí era real… esta vez si la había encontrado… la había encontrado y para siempre…

"_¡¡Estas aquí!! ¡¡No te has ido!! ¡¡No es un sueño!! Te he encontrado… te tengo en mis brazos… te he dicho lo que siento… y te he besado… y he probado tus labios… Ahora, si que no te dejaré marchar… ahora, sí que todo estará bien…"_

Allí la tenía… en sus brazos… acurrucada dócilmente contra su pecho… y normalizando a duras penas su respiración… Con su rostro dulcemente sonrojado… exquisitamente deseable… y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pareciendo gesto de miedo o terror… hecho que lo confundió…

- ¿Es esto verdad?- oyó el susurró de su voz salir de sus labios, aún sin abrir los ojos- Porque sino es así… no quiero despertar de este sueño… No quiero abrir los ojos para encontrarme con que ni estoy en sus brazos… ni lo he vuelto a ver… Tengo miedo… de que todo esto se desvanezca…- le confesó con voz temblorosa, aunque igual de suave

Las palabras lo conmovieron… era tan pura con un ángel… él igual sentía miedo… pero sabía que no era un sueño… no, era la más hermosa de las realidades que jamás había vivido… y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo…

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Esto es muy real… tan real como que está hermosa sonrojada entre mis brazos y que jamás deseo soltarla para que se me vuelva a escapar… Abra los ojos, le suplico…- pidió con voz de súplica, rogándole como el más educado samurai de antaño

Dudosa aún, se armó de valor para enfrentarse de nuevo a la cruda realidad… y a encontrarse nuevamente en su habitación a oscuras, desvelada por su sueño en mitad de la noche… pero no fue así… Solamente al entreabrir un poco sus ojos, halló la luz que bañaba el claro y que daba los fogosos reflejos anaranjados al cabello que atado en una coleta, poseía ese hombre que la cobijaba en sus brazos… y no pudo evitar, terminar de abrirlos sorpresivamente y demostrar su asombro en ellos, cual pulido espejo de su alma…

- ¿Ve?- le sonrió dulcemente- Esto es tan real como que ahora mismo… estoy viendo al ángel que ocupa mi corazón… el corazón de un mísero hombre… sin más posesión que su nombre, unos cuadernos llenos de historias… y estos sentimientos hacia usted…

- ¿Pero como saber si esto es verdad y no una vil ilusión?- por muy duro que fuera, ella no podía creer tan fácilmente… demasiado inocente aún… demasiado volátil parecía todo aquello… un hombre al que no conocías… que te dice amarte desde hacía años, por un solo encuentro… por muy romántico que sonase… le costaba creer y dejarse llevar por su corazón

- Sólo dígame una cosa…- acercó de nuevo lentamente su rostro al de ella, mientras en sus labios se dejaba ver una hermosa sonrisa solo para ella- Sólo… dígame su nombre…- su cálido aliento golpeó sus labios, haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos

De nuevo sin poder hablarle… de nuevo sin poder contestarle… de nuevo a su entera merced… cual sumiso animal en su regazo… pero no se quejaba… escuchaba el latido de su corazón, bombear su sangre rápidamente por todo su cuerpo… latiendo por ella…

- Kaoru…- fue un mero susurro… un débil suspiro de voz lo que salió de su garganta e hizo estragos en él, quien tragó fuertemente reprimiendo unas ganas enormes de amarla

"_Un hermoso nombre… para una hermosa mujer… Ahora ya sé tu nombre… ahora, ya puedo decírtelo…"_

Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella… y rozó levemente sus labios… fue eso, un mero roce, que lo dejó deseoso de más… de volver a sentir sus labios abrasadores y suaves contra los suyos, derritiéndolo poco a poco… más tuvo que contentarse de momento con percibir el aliento quemando sus labios y sentir el perfume de jazmines que emanaba de su cabello…

- Te amo… Kaoru…- le susurró con voz solemne y grave, con la voz salida de su corazón…

Y se adueñó de sus labios al fin… besándola tan dulcemente y a la vez de forma desesperada… que la hizo sentir que desfallecería allí en sus brazos… Aquella era la firma de ese amor… que tardó veinte años en poder realizarse… de un amor tan puro y verdadero… que superaba todo lo irracional… de un amor que surgió por un encuentro… ocasionado por una dulce melodía…

* * *

N.A: y hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de "La melodía de mi corazón"

Jeje… vaya, vaya… con que por fin se encontraron no? Jajaja!! Menuda reacción y vaya encuentro también… la ve y cuando ella lo ve, se cae y el la atrapa en sus brazos, al estilo novia… ah… que no daríamos cualquiera de nosotras con que nos pasara eso?

Y bueno, según este capítulo, el anterior es tanto un sueño, como un recuerdo, como el principio del fic corcho jajaja!!

Y en fin, que les parece el detalle de que Kenshin sea escritor? Jeje, para esto me base en mi misma, cuando me siento a la sombra de un árbol en la piscina y me pongo a escribir y… que les parece?! Se nota a la legua lo culto del lenguaje de un escritor, en como le habla a Kaoru aquí, además todo de usted.

"_Te he esperado toda mi vida, mi ángel… Ángel de mi corazón que allí te colaste… para nunca más querer salir…"_

Creo que esta vez me supere a mí misma con eso jeje. Y bueno, que beso… jajaja!! Como no, se tenían que besar… es que sino, no es propio de mí…

Que piensan? Les gustó el capítulo? Creen que deba dejarlo ahí? Porque este capítulo bien parece el final, pero sin embargo, aun creo que puedo darle un poco más de juego, aparte de que aún no ha salido el nombre de Kenshin propiamente dicho jeje.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir no es así? Así que sin más me despido hasta el capítulo 3, si quieren que haya.

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
